Hidden Secrets
by TML
Summary: Sequel to Emergency Contact...The team witnesses a disturbing call between Prentiss and an unknown source their interest is peaked.  They soon discover each one of them has been keeping something from their teammates... H/P,JJ/R,M/G,Ried/OC aka Austin
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sequel to Emergency Contact… Hope you enjoy…

Summery: After the team witnesses a disturbing call between Prentiss and an unknown source their interest is peaked. She leaves the office taking Aaron with her. Hidden Secrets are revealed as the team discovers they're not the only ones hiding something from their fellow teammates. What's been going on right under their noses and how could the worlds best profiles miss it.

Disclaimer…I own nothing…

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

Chapter One

While most don't like slow days at the office because they seem to drag on forever, the members of the BAU welcomed them with open arms. Slow days meant no cases. No cases meant they could sleep in the comforts of their own beds.

Agents Hotchner and Rossi busied themselves in their offices, Agent Jareau hid in her office sorting through all the un-investigated files littering every flat surface of her office while Garcia took the time to upgrade all her systems to better help the team. Dr. Reid sat back in his seat trying to figure out how his case pile was twice the size of both Agents Prentiss and Morgan's.

Agents Morgan and Prentiss spent most of their time trying to conceal their amusement. It didn't take long before they started laughing. Poor Reid. Their laughter was interrupted by the ringing of Prentiss' phone.

"Prentiss." She answered not checking the caller ID, distracted by the guys. JJ joined them asking about all the racket and was soon followed by Garcia. It was becoming an office party, that is, until Emily spoke.

"What?" She exclaimed into the phone. They'd rarely heard her use that tone and immediately felt sorry for the person on the other end. It was a tone saved for unsubs. And since they didn't receive calls from unsubs on their personal lines often they knew it wasn't an unsub.

The team immediately stopped what they were doing, their attention settling on her. All humor and relaxation left the room.

"When?" She took a deep breath, instant clue to something being extremely wrong. If Emily Prentiss couldn't keep her cool and compartmentalize a conversation then something wasn't right.

"I'll be right there. I want a guard outside her door until I get there." With worry evident in her voice, she paused listening to the person on the other line. Rossi stepped out of his office looking at the rest of the team for answers. It was rare for him to hear Emily Prentiss raise her voice in the office, he knew there was a good reason behind it. He looked into Hotch's office and found him oblivious to the outside world. He must really want to go home early. Rossi thought his attention once again drawn to the remainder of the team.

"I don't care, post someone." Without another word she hung up. The team's interest definitely peaked.

With the end of the phone call, the room was left in silence, no one knew what to say. The call having drained all her energy Emily sat back in her chair trying to regain herself. This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to be at school. Why hadn't the school called her? She needed to get to Hotch. A quick glance at the team told her she'd have to answer questions first. Questions she was not ready for.

"Emily" JJ kneeled before her. "Em what's wrong?" Emily looked up at JJ but quickly looked down when the tears threatened to spill. "I need Hotch." She whispered picking at her nails.

JJ turned to Rossi. "Get Hotch."

Rossi entered Hotch's office not bothering to knock. "You need to get out here Aaron."

"Dave what's wrong? Is everything alright?" The tone in Dave's voice had already told him no but he didn't want to overreact.

"You need to talk to Emily. She just received a disturbing call and wont talk to anyone, she's asking for you." Hotch stood up knocking his chair over in the process. Not bothering to pick it up he ran for the bullpen.

"Emily." He took JJ's place. "Emily sweetheart what's wrong? What happened?" The team had never heard him speak so softly. Not even to a victim.

She looked at him the first tear spilling. "Aaron she's in the hospital." It took but a second before understanding hit him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped the tear from her cheek. "You're not driving." She nodded. Emily not arguing was another clue that something was seriously wrong.

"Dave, tell Strauss to take us off rotation for the next week. JJ, any cases we can take care of from Quantico, lets take care of them. All others need to be given to another team."

Not bothering to wait for a response, Hotch placed a hand on Emily's lower back and guided her out. The team stood there stunned.

"What just happened?" JJ asked looking to Rossi. He shrugged, he was as lost as everyone else.

"Did she call him Aaron?" Morgan asked as he slumped in his chair.

"Did he call her sweetheart?" Reid asked he was sure he wasn't the only one who'd heard their boss use a term of endearment.

"Baby girl any way you can find out who called her?" His curiosity was getting the best of him. Emily was shook up and there was no way they were all going to just sit back and not do anything to help her. Without a word Garcia disappeared into her office.

Garcia turned to leave her office only she found she wasn't alone. The team had followed her. "The call was from Potomac Hospital. So I dug around a bit and found an Olivia Prentiss was brought into the emergency room thirty minutes ago."

The room was silent. "Does Emily have a sister or daughter we don't know about?" Morgan asked.

"I think we should ask Emily. It doesn't feel right digging into Emily's life." JJ received nods of agreement from the rest of the team.

"So how long before we go knocking on her door?" Reid asked the question on everyone's minds.

AN: I wrote this as I was having a Fringe marathon and I don't know why but the more Fringe I watched the more I wanted to write Criminal Minds… hmm…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed...alerted...favored this story...Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas... Enjoy chapter two...

**Hidden Secrets**

Chapter 2

"Emily you're gonna burn a whole in the ground if you continue pacing." Hotch had opted to take a seat. Trying to keep up with Emily's pacing had tired him out.

"Aaron what if she's really hurt?" Emily paused her pacing only for a second. "What the hell is taking the doctor so long?"

Hotch gave up trying to get her to sit. "Sweetheart come here." He moved to her and grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Em you've raised Olivia to be strong. She's smart and resourceful." He placed a kiss on her forehead. The doctor walked in shortly after followed by a police officer.

"Emily Prentiss?" A young female doctor moved to the couple.

Emily nodded taking a step towards the doctor. "I'm Dr. Roberts. I've been treating your daughter."

"How is she? Can we see her?"

"Physically Olivia's going to make a full recovery Ms. Prentiss. Olivia received several deep lacerations to her abdomen and arms." It went unsaid that the emotional impact of today's events would stay with her for some time.

"When can we take her home?" Aaron asked placing a protective arm around Emily.

"She's resting right now. I want to keep her overnight for observation. A nurse will show you how to clean the wounds your daughter received." Both Emily and Aaron sighed in relief. "I'll have a nurse come take you to her." The young doctor left to make her rounds.

"Agent Prentiss I'm Sgt Barnes I spoke to you on the phone earlier." The Sergeant couldn't believe this was the woman he'd spoken to just an hour ago. In all his years on the force he'd never been more worried at having to speak to a parent of a victim until he'd informed Agent Emily Prentiss that her daughter had been taken and was now in the hospital. Which was why he'd waited to come speak to her. There was no way he would face the woman without a doctor present to answer any questions she had. Though what he saw before him surprised him. She wasn't the scary federal agent he'd spoken to earlier, far from it, she was a worried mother.

"Robert Peters escaped late last night early this morning. Only after making a deal with Peters' cellmate did we find out he was after his daughter. With the name change we couldn't find her current location. Her file had been sealed. It took some time to get her information." Aaron felt Emily tense up. He hoped the sergeant continued quickly.

"At the end of the day Agent Prentiss, Olivia rescued herself. She managed to fight Peters off. When we arrived to her location she was barely conscious. Peters was on the other side of the room, dead. She'd managed to take his knife and stab him several times. There wasn't much hope for him. Unfortunately in her efforts to fight him off he managed to cut her several times." Aaron couldn't help but smile at the sergeant. He was speaking about Olivia like a proud father. He didn't blame the man. He sure as hell was proud of her. A look at Emily told him the same thought was running through her head.

"If you have any questions or need anything feel free to contact me." Sgt Barnes handed his business card to Emily. "That's one hell of a kid you have Agent Prentiss."

Emily thanked him. Not long after the sergeant left a nurse walked in and took them to see Olivia.

"Why don't you go in. I need to call Jessica and see if she can pick Jack up from school." She nodded and followed the nurse into the room.

Emily pulled up a chair beside Olivia's bed and grabbed her hand being careful of the IV. Bandages covered both her arms. A bruise had formed on her right cheek. Emily was sure there would be bruising underneath the bandages and the rest of her covered body.

"Hey." Aaron walked in and stood behind Emily placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "Can Jess pick Jack up?"

"Yeah she said it was no problem. She also said to call her if we needed anything." Aaron was pleased that Jessica had accepted both Emily and Olivia. Emily nodded leaning her head back against him, grabbing one of his hands in her free hand.

"I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to her Aaron."

"Em you heard the doctor. She's going to be fine. And she has a wonderful support system at home." He leaned down to kiss her.

The couple sat in comfortable silence as they waited for Olivia to wake up. "You know we'll have to answer some questions when we get back to work." Aaron said suddenly.

Emily groaned. She'd completely forgotten about the team. "How long before they have Garcia trace the call to my phone and hack into the hospital records?"

"Probably five minutes after we left the office." Aaron smiled. His team was nosy but it was their way of showing they cared.

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Hey can we come in?" They were surprised to see Jessica and Jack. Jack immediately ran to Emily giving her a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Sorry Aaron. When I explained why I'd picked him up instead of you he wanted to come make sure Olivia was okay." Jack hid his face in Emily's neck.

"Its okay kiddo." Emily assured the young Hotchner hugging him tightly.

"Is 'Livia going to be okay?" Jack asked worried. The two had grown very close in the past three years. Jack took the role of an over protective older brother even though he was 6 years younger. He was starting to look and act more and more like his father every day.

"She's going to be fine Jack. She just needs some rest."

It was getting late. Emily could see Jack was getting tired. "Aaron why don't you guys go home and get some rest." Both Jack and Aaron immediately protested.

"Emmy you should let dad stay. Aunt Jess said she'd take me home. Right Aunt Jess?" Jack knew he wouldn't be allowed to stay with his dad and Emmy but he wanted someone to stay with her and if he couldn't look after her then his father would be the best person to.

Jessica immediately agreed to take Jack home. She knew it would be hard for Aaron to leave Emily's side. Jack hugged them both goodnight and followed his aunt out.

Not long after a groan attracted Aaron and Emily's attention. "Hey sweetie lay still, you're in the hospital." Emily placed a light hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Em'ly what happened?" Her body hurt all over.

"You've had a long day sweetie. Get some rest we'll talk in the morning." Emily ran her thumb over Olivia's forehead until she fell asleep.

AN: I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in two days… I was thinking of having a JJ/Rossi, Morgan/Garcia and Reid/OC chapters…what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanks everyone for reviewing... I decided to post this chapter early...Hope you enjoy...

**HIDDEN SECRETS  
**Chapter 3

"Jen honey we need to get going so we can pick up Henry from the sitter." Rossi poked his head in her office. Everyone else had left an hour before.

JJ sighed she'd been so worried about Emily she'd decided to dive into her work. It had taken her mind off of her friend and all the questions she wanted to ask. She couldn't blame Emily for not telling her about her relationship with Hotch because then she'd be a hypocrite. It wasn't like she paraded her relationship with one David Rossi. But who was Olivia and why hadn't Emily had enough faith in their friendship to confide in her.

Rossi could see that she felt hurt and knew he wouldn't be able to help this time. She would have to talk to Emily. "Honey I'm sure she had good reasons to keep her from us. Don't think too much into it until you let her explain her side."

How he managed to see into her head and hear her thoughts always shocked her. But he was right. She would talk to Emily first. JJ smiled and closed the file she was reading. Work could wait. Right now she wanted to go home and be with the two most important men in her life.

"Let's go home." He walked her to her car. "I'm going to stop by the store I'll meet you at the house." He kissed her before he left for his car just three cars from hers.

JJ couldn't wait to see Henry. He was at the age where he would run to her after long days and hug her and tell her he missed her. Her thoughts quickly went back to Emily. If Olivia was her daughter then she wasn't at all surprised to Emily's reaction to the phone call. If she'd received that same call in regards to Henry she would have lost it. She would have really felt sorry for who ever was delivering the news to her.

Finally reaching the sitters house JJ jumped out of her vehicle ready to see her son. Her anxiousness to see him grew when she heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Hello Jennifer." The woman in her late 60's greeted her. JJ smiled at the woman. She couldn't recall how many times she'd insisted that she call her JJ but the woman refused. Something about Jennifer being a beautiful name that didn't need to be shortened. Finally JJ had given up the fight to correct her.

"Hey Mrs. White. How was he?" The older lady smiled. In the past year she'd tried to convince Jennifer to call her Alice but she'd refused. 'And what would my parents say?' had been the young agents response. Though Alice wasn't surprised because of all the kids she'd watched Henry was one of the youngest and the only one to call her Miss Alice. She figured he learned that from his mother.

"He's a doll dear. You wouldn't expect any less would you?" As if knowing they were talking about him Henry ran into the room and sprinted to his mother.

"MOMMY!" He shouted excitedly jumping into her arms. "Hey big guy. Did you have a good day?" JJ couldn't believe how much she'd missed her son.

"Uh huh…" He looked over her shoulder. "Where's Daddy?"

JJ sighed. She hated the times she had to explain to her son that his father was in a different state and that he wouldn't be back to live with them.

"Honey remember I told you daddy doesn't live with us anymore." JJ continued to look at her son to make sure he understood her.

"No mommy." Henry gave her a 'you're wrong look'. "Where's daddy Dave?" Both eyebrows shot up as JJ stared at her son then to Mrs. White. Daddy Dave was a new one for both of them.

"He went to the store. He'll meet us at the house. Why don't you get your stuff so we can get going." JJ set her son down and turned her attention to Mrs. White.

"I have no idea where that came from Jennifer. He was asking all sorts of questions about a fathers role in the family I didn't think anything of it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Mrs. White. Dave is like a father to him in everyway that matters so if Henry wants to call him dad then who am I to say no. God knows Will hasn't bothered to even check up on him since he left." JJ didn't mind it at all. She just wasn't sure how Dave would take it. Though something deep down told her he'd be ecstatic.

Mrs. White was relieved. She'd liked Jennifer from the first day she'd met the young mother. She'd been less happy then. Her fiancé had had enough of her job and had left without a second glance. Attempts to get him to speak with their son had failed. She remembered how months later she finally saw her smiling more. More at ease.

Jennifer had denied anything had changed but she couldn't fool her. She'd been married to the same man for over 40 years. Months later she was finally introduced to David Rossi. He himself was a gentlemen perfectly suited for Jennifer as far as Mrs. White was concerned.

"We've been given the next few days off."

"I'm ready Mommy." Henry ran back with his batman backpack on before JJ could go into any detail. "Bye Miss Alice thanks for taking care of me." Henry hugged the older woman. JJ couldn't be more proud of his manners.

With final goodbyes mother and son walked out hand in hand.

"We're home!" JJ called out as they entered the house. "Took you long enough. I was about to send out a search party." Dave teased.

JJ rolled her eyes and kissed him before walking past him into the kitchen to see what he'd bought. She was thankful to see takeout on the counter. She didn't have the energy to cook.

"Daddy!" Henry greeted Dave in the same way he'd greeted his mother. JJ saw a look of panic cross Dave's face as he looked over to her to see if he'd somehow overstepped. At her smile he immediately relaxed.

"Hey kiddo. Did you have a good day with Mrs. Alice?" Henry nodded happily. It was rare for the four year old to have a bad day, which he and JJ were very grateful for.

"Go change into your jammies while mommy and I set up dinner." Dave instructed putting the boy down. Without an argument he ran up to his room.

"Daddy?" He asked moving closer to JJ. JJ nodded. "I don't know where it came from either. When I went to pick him up he said where's Daddy. I thought he was talking about Will so I told him that he didn't live with us anymore. Henry said no mommy where's Daddy Dave." JJ smiled as she summarized her earlier conversation with Henry. Dave was relieved to see she wasn't upset. Henry was like a son to him. He didn't care if he didn't share his DNA.

"What did Alice say?"

"She was just as shocked. She said he'd been asking her about a fathers role in the family so I figure he put two and two together. Dave in all the ways it matters you are his father. I don't care what the birth certificate says."

Dave's smile reached his eyes. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that Jen."

AN: I've never written JJ/Rossi so I hope this was okay with you guys… I have Morgan/Garcia coming up next…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Another update...Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favored this story... I hope you enjoy it...

**HIDDEN SECRETS  
**Chapter 4

"Derek. Do you think Em's okay?" Garcia was very worried for her friend. She hated not being able to just pick up the phone and call her.

"I'm sure she's fine Pen. She has Hotch if she needs anything. Besides you know they'd call if they really needed us." He assured her. He really hoped she was alright. She'd looked far from alright at the office.

"I've been thinking." Garcia said as she played with the food on her plate. Derek put his fork down showing she had his full attention.

"Since Hotch and Emily are together and we all know about it you think maybe we should tell the team? I just don't like lying to them."

Derek thought about it for a second then nodded in agreement.

"Ok but only if it's the right time. I'm not just going to come out with oh speaking of the weather Pen and I are seeing each other."

"Why not? It would be completely normal." Garcia pouted. She smiled when he looked at her in disbelief.

"No it would be completely normal if you dropped it into the conversation. The team would just look at me like I was crazy."

"I guess you're right." He stood up taking their plates to the sink.

"I'm always right. You just fail to see that." He winked giving her his best you love me smile.

"Didn't you say you needed to shower?" She pushed him towards the bathroom. Morgan came out 20 minutes later in only his flannel pajama bottoms.

"Derek Morgan are you trying to seduce me?" Garcia wiggled her eyebrows when she saw Derek exit the bathroom water droplet covering his chest and back.

"Every chance I get baby girl." He moved to tickle her on the couch. Why he'd waited so long to have her by his side was beyond him. He couldn't remember a time he was happier.

"Keep it up my sexy hunk of chocolate goodness and I'll just have to eat you up for dessert." She teased biting his earlobe.

"Mmmm baby girl you know what that does to me." He stopped tickling her and moved to lay above her. "Don't start anything you can't finish my all knowing tech goddess."

"Oh I can finish. The question is Derek Morgan. Can you handle it?" Penelope pulled his head down crashing her lips to his.

An: Sorry guys I know this is very short… but I hope you liked it nonetheless… Reid/OC aka Austin next…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thanks for everyone who reviewed...

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

Chapter 5

Spencer Reid was nervous. Well more nervous then he usually was. In fact he was so nervous his thoughts were stuttering. Tonight he was going to make things official. He'd been planning this day for the past several months. He just hoped everything went according to plan. He walked into the restaurant and was happy to see he'd gotten their first. The waiter took his drink order and he sat nervously in his chair fiddling with the velvet box in his pocket.

He stood up when he spotted his date. Her smile relaxed him though he could tell something was on her mind. He pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit before he took his seat across from her.

"Everything okay Spence." Reid panicked for a second. There was no way she knew. He thought shaking his head. "Just a long day." He smiled.

Their dinner continued in a comfortable silence. Spencer Reid had never really understood the meaning of comfortable silence until he'd started dating Austin. Here goes nothing he thought as the waiter cleared their table making room for dessert. He took the box out of his pocket and scooted from his seat taking a knee in front of Austin. "Austin I don't think I've ever been as happy as I've been with you for the last year. I know we haven't discussed this but there is nothing I want more then to make you my wife. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He paused and when she didn't immediately respond he went on.

"I know the statistics for marriage are terrible but I believe we can beat the odds."

The tears she'd been fighting finally escaped and slid down her cheeks. "I can't Spence." Reid's heart broke after hearing those three words.

Austin regretted her choice of words. "Spencer look at me please." She pleaded with him.

Finally he looked up his eyes sad, his heart broken. "What I meant to say was. I can't say yes until you know what I wanted to tell you." Reid looked at her puzzled. What was more important then the answer to his proposal?

"Spencer I'm pregnant." She told him her voice a low whisper. She looked into his eyes for his reaction. It took a second before she saw his lips curl up in a smile.

"When? When did you find out?" He was so happy he could cry. He was going to be a father. Never in his dreams did he think he could be so lucky.

"This morning. I had a doctors appointment. So you're happy?" She wanted to make sure.

"Are you kidding. I'm over the moon. Well I will be when you answer my earlier question."

She nodded. "Yes Spencer Reid. I want nothing more then to be your wife and the mother of your child." Spencer's smile grew even wider as he placed the ring on her finger. He really couldn't believe the turn of events his life had taken.

"I take it she said yes." The waiter interrupted their kiss.

Spencer laughed and turned to face the waiter. "She said yes."

AN: I've never written Reid anything… so I hope this was okay… I'm honestly not a big Reid fan (when it comes to writing him)… I think he's a hard person to write as I don't relate to him all that much… Next chapter back to Emily/Hotch and family…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: My sister's in town and I haven't had enough time to post and reply to review... so here it is... thanks to everyone who reviewed...

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

Chapter 6

Olivia woke up and immediately tensed. She relaxed when she realized her hand was held gently by Emily. It was going to be a long day. One look at Emily told her that she'd had a long night. The worry lines were evident even in her sleep.

Emily woke from her restless sleep and looked to where she'd last seen Hotch. His chair empty she surveyed the rest of the room. Finally she turned her attention to Olivia and smiled. "Good morning Olive."

"Morning." She twisted to face Emily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. When can I get out of here?" She didn't blink nor did she avert her gaze from Emily. She wasn't ready to voice her thoughts aloud. She'd been up for close to 30 minutes thinking about the previous days events.

Emily nodded. She'd expected as much. After 9 years of having raised Olivia, Emily knew not to push her for information. "You'll get released sometime in the afternoon. The doctor says you're going to make a full recovery. You received some cuts that will have to be cleaned twice a day but the nurse is going to walk us through it before we leave."

Olivia nodded remembering all too well the wounds Emily spoke of. At the time they were inflicted she'd been running on pure adrenaline and hadn't felt most of the pain. The minutes after she'd stabbed her father and she'd known she was safe the pain had hit her full force. She'd fought very hard to stay conscious until the police arrived.

"Glad to see you awake. How are you feeling Olivia?" The doctor walked in with a nurse in tow.

"Good. Can I leave soon?" She was anxious to get home. Something about hospitals never settled with her.

The doctor chuckled. "I'll start your release forms after Nurse Andrews goes over with you on how to clean your wounds." Olivia nodded. Anything to get out of the hospital. Making notes on the chart the doctor left the room.

"Alright Olivia I'm going to lift your gown so that we can clean the wounds on your stomach first okay?" The nurse waited until she received a nod from Olivia before lifting the hospital gown. She tucked the blanket around her hips to keep her as warm as possible. "Alright Agent Prentiss if you could come over here."

Emily walked to the other side of the bed. Her nerves getting the best of her. She knew it wouldn't be half as bad as her mind had led her to believe. Looking at the three cuts she relaxed. They weren't small but they could have been so much worse. Bruises had already begun to form around the wounded areas and along her sides. The nurse proceeded to show Emily how to clean the wounds on Olivia's stomach, being as gentle as she could. The nurse replaced Olivia's gown and secured the blanket around her.

Emily followed along closely not wanting to miss anything as the nurse started to clean the defensive cuts on Olivia's forearms. Distinct hand prints were visible on her arms. Emily eyed Olivia quickly. When she made eye contact she gave her a loving smile. She was happy when Olivia returned it. At her wince Emily focused her attention back on the work the nurse was doing.

"Just be sure to clean the wounds at least twice a day for the next few days. After that they'll need to be cleaned once a day." Nurse Andrews turned to Olivia. "It's really important you have these cuts cleaned and you take your antibiotics everyday. You don't want them to get infected." Olivia nodded.

The nurse smiled at the two and left. Hotch stuck his head through the door and smiled. "Is it safe to come in?" Receiving a yes from both of them he walked in coffee in hand.

Emily accepted the coffee gratefully. It had been a long night. "Glad to see someone is awake. You ready to get out of here?"

"Beyond ready." Hotch chuckled. "Why does that sound familiar?" He looked over to Emily waiting for an answer. Of course he didn't receive one.

It was another two hours before the doctor finally returned with Olivia's discharge papers and prescription drugs for the pain and to fight off any infection before it began. With a promise to schedule a follow up appointment with Olivia's primary doctor she was released.

AN: One more chapter to go….I have it written already but i'm not happy with it...so it may change...we'll see...hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Last chapter… and the longest chapter… Finally some team interaction…

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

Chapter 7

"Olive." Emily saw that Olivia was in a different word. "Honey you know I'm here, when you're ready to talk." Emily took the opportunity to tell Olivia while Hotch went to get the car.

Olivia nodded. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to forget. She knew Emily was worried so she gave her the best I'm fine smile and stood up from the bed and sat in the wheel chair the nurse had brought in. She was told it was the hospitals policy and if she wanted to leave the hospital she'd have to be wheeled out so finally after some convincing from Emily she agreed to it.

The car ride to the house was silent. Mainly do to the fact that Olivia fell asleep the instant the car started to move.

Hotch parked the car and grabbed Olivia's medications. Emily opened the back door of the vehicle to wake Olivia. Looking closely at the young girl Emily saw her eyes moving under their lids. She sighed. It had taken so long for the nightmares to stop after her mother had died Emily feared it was going to be much worse this time. She was old enough to understand what was going on. It didn't help her any that she didn't know exactly what happened while Peters had Olivia.

"Olivia." Emily shook her gently. "Olive honey we're home." Olivia shot up from the seat. She gasped for air and looked around her. "Sorry I must've fallen asleep." She apologized stepping out of the vehicle.

Emily watched on worriedly as Olivia followed Aaron inside. "Olivia are you okay?" Emily asked shutting the door behind her.

"I'm fine." She snapped. "I'm tired of everyone asking me that. I'm tired and I'm in pain and … I just wished he'd finished me off all those years ago. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the fact that he hated me and my mother so much that he killed her and wanted nothing more then to kill me too." Olivia hadn't noticed both Jack and Jessica waiting to greet them.

"Don't say that 'Livia! You're being selfish! We're glad he didn't kill you. We love you!" Jack stormed out of the room and ran for the stairs. Olivia regretted her words the second they left her mouth. The impact of those words was evident on Emily, Aaron and Jack's face. Jessica also stood stunned. Oh how she wished she could take them back.

"Em I…" The tears threatening to spill broke Olivia's heart. How could she hurt her after everything she'd done for her.

"Why don't you go talk to Jack first." Olivia nodded and followed in the path Jack had taken. Emily took a deep breath and turned into Aarons open arms.

Jessica made eye contact with Aaron and mouthed that she'd be leaving. Aaron nodded his thanks.

"She didn't mean it." Aaron assured Emily as Jessica left the house.

"I know." She took a deep breath. His scent calming her nerves. "I just don't know how to help her. She's been through so much."

"She'll get though it. She has us to help her. She's not alone in all this Emily and neither are you." His arms tightened around her. They both stood in silence taking comfort in each other.

"I think we have company." She looked over to the door behind him. For the first time noticing that Jessica had left. "Why don't you go freshen up. I'll let them in." They both knew who was on the other side of the door.

Aaron walked to the door pulling it open. He stood watching his team silently. The team was disputing whether or not they should knock. Morgan wanted to knock while JJ, who was carrying four year old Henry thought they should wait another day. When they didn't notice him after a minute he cleared his throat.

"Hotch. We didn't see you there." JJ smiled.

"We were wondering when you guys would end up at our door." He moved aside.

"How is Emily?" Reid asked.

"Better now that we're home."

The team smiled as they passed him. He and Emily must have gotten really close if he was referring to her place as home.

Everyone walked into the living room and took a seat. JJ took out several of Henry's toys and gave them to him to keep him entertained. "Where is Emily?" JJ finally asked. They'd been there for almost 10 minutes and hadn't seen her.

"Sorry guys. Had to change. Its been a long 24 hours." Emily walked in taking a seat beside Aaron, who instinctively put his hand on her high. The team pretended not to notice when Emily reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I guess we have some questions we need to answer don't we?" Emily asked as all eyes were on her and Aaron.

"Uh yeah girly you do." Garcia was anxious. How was it that she the all knowing goddess had not known about this? But then again she thought about how she and Derek had managed to keep their relationship a secret.

"Some would be an understatement." Rossi chimed in. "More like a whole lot of questions." He smiled at his friends.

"I don't really know where to start." Emily looked to Hotch for help but he was just as lost as she was.

"How about the beginning. Who's Olivia?" Morgan figured he'd give them a place to start.

Emily nodded grateful for a starting point. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and began to share with the team how she'd come about to adopting Olivia, how Olivia's father had killed her best friend and then attempted to kill Olivia all those years ago. She then explained how Olivia's father had escaped from prison and tried to kill her only she'd managed to get his knife and stab him. They were all grateful Henry was occupied with his toys. The team sat in shock. They never knew. Garcia stood up and picked up several frames that held the girls picture.

"Is this her?" She asked. At Emily's nod she brought the frames to the team and handed them out. The photo's made their way around the group. Henry walked over to his mother and climbed onto her lap trying to get a good look at the photo. "She's pretty." He grabbed the picture frame from JJ's hands and gave it a hug.

"She'd beautiful." Garcia agreed.

"So where does Aaron fit into all of this?" Rossi raised an eyebrow. How had he missed all the signs? Hotch had been leaving work on time and coming in with everyone instead of working all those extra hours like he used to. He was also a lot happier.

Hotch looked to Emily to answer the older profilers question. "Hotch found out one day after I had to pick up Jack from school while he was out of town." Her thumb rubbed the back of his hand as she drifted to that day.

"I came to pick up Jack and he wanted to go to the park with Emily and Olivia." Aaron chuckled at the memory. "Of course I had no idea who Olivia was or where he'd met her. So I asked Emily. Then one thing led to another and here we are today." Hotch leaned over and kissed Emily's temple. That earned him an aww from the girls and looks of disbelief from the men. Their stoic boss was not only showing affection but he was doing it in front of the entire team.

"That's so cute." Garcia squealed. She couldn't be happier for the two. Looking at everyone else's face she knew they were all happy for them.

Emily cleared her throat and stood up. "Do you guys want anything to drink? Coffee…Wine…Tea?" Everyone shook their head yes for some coffee. "Do you want any help?" JJ asked readying herself to get up.

"Oh no thanks I got it." Emily assured her.

* * *

Olivia knocked on Jack's door. She wasn't surprised when he told her to go away. Not listening she tried the handle and sighed in relief when she found it unlocked.

"Jack I'm sorry." Olivia sat on the edge of his bed. She could tell he'd been crying and that only made her feel worse. "You were right Jack I was being selfish." When he didn't acknowledge her she reached out for his hand but he pulled it away.

She knew he was angry with her. "Jack will you please look at me?" After several more pleas he finally looked at her. His eyes sad. "Jack I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it? Don't you like living with Daddy, Emmy and me?"

"Of course I do Jack Jack. I love you guys. You're my family." She paused and scooted closer to him. "I was being stupid. I didn't think before I spoke. I couldn't ask for a better family. I guess I just got tired of everyone asking me if I was alright." She looked over at Jack and saw he understood what she meant.

"After my mom died everyone asked me if I was ok." He told her. "But Emmy told me it meant they care about you." Olivia nodded she knew this but for some reason it made a lot more sense coming from someone younger then her.

"So you forgive me?" Jack nodded and gave her a hug. "Thanks Jack. Lets go and see if we can convince your dad and Emily to order pizza." Jack grinned. He loved pizza.

"Yeah and we can have a movie night." He jumped off the bed.

Hearing noises coming from the living room Olivia and Jack set in that direction. Walking in Olivia was surprised to see the entire team there. Ignoring them she found Aaron and took a seat beside him. "I'm sorry." She leaned in giving him a hug and a kiss. "You and Em'ly are the best parents a kid can ask for. I love you guys."

The team sat silently and watched the scene before them. "It's okay sweetheart, I love you too, but you need to talk to Emily." Olivia nodded. "Where is she?"

"Kitchen." Aaron released her to go find Emily. His empty arms were quickly filled by his son.

"Dad, 'Livia and I want pizza and maybe a movie night." Everyone wanted to let out a soft awww but didn't want to interrupt the moment. Hotch looked at his team. "You guys up for pizza and movies?" Everyone nodded. Henry was very vocal in his excitement for pizza. Hotch placed the order as everyone continued to converse.

"Em." Olivia walked into the kitchen. She found Emily waiting for the coffee her shoulder slumped. At hearing another person in the kitchen Emily straightened up quickly and turned around. "Hey." Emily was about to ask if everything was okay but remembered the last time she'd asked hadn't ended up so well.

"I'm sorry." Olivia stepped closer. "Jack was right. I was being selfish. I know you're just worried about me." Tears fell from her eyes as Emily moved to embrace her.

"He said it was my fault he killed her." Olivia told Emily after minutes of silence.

"Honey you know that's not true don't you?" Emily pulled away to look into Olivia's eyes.

Olivia nodded but Emily saw the uncertainty. "What Robert did was not your fault and it wasn't your mom's either. He was the one with the problem. He couldn't take responsibility for his actions and blamed everyone for everything that went wrong in his life. Olive honey you're the best daughter a person could ask for. Even as a child. You were always so good. Sam would always tell me she didn't know what she did right to have you for a daughter. You're mother would be so proud of you today. Whatever he told you was a lie in an attempt to break you. Don't believe a word he told you."

Olivia nodded. She drew Emily into another hug. "I couldn't ask for a better family. I love you Emily."

"I love you too honey. You wanna meet the team?" At Olivia's nod the two prepared the coffee cups and carried them out to the team.

Aaron immediately took note of Emily's relaxed state when she returned with the coffee. "Everyone this is Olivia. Olivia this is the team." Everyone went around introducing themselves. Henry stopped playing with Jack as he saw a new person in the room. He immediately looked at the photo he'd been holding on to and looked up at Olivia. "You're pretty." He said shyly and gave her a hug.

"You must be Henry. I've heard a lot about you." Olivia kneeled down to hug the boy properly. She winced when he made contact with one of her wounds.

"Henry you need to be careful. Remember I told you Olivia has an outchie?" JJ told her son sternly.

"Olive has a booboo?" Henry asked Olivia sadly. Olivia sent a quick look to Emily at Henry's choice of nickname for her. "Yeah buddy. But its okay it'll get better soon."

Henry nodded satisfied with her answer. He jumped up excitedly forgetting his earlier concern when the doorbell rang. "Yay Pizza's here."

Emily looked to Hotch for confirmation but he'd already left to get the door. "Livia and I wanted to have a movie night and pizza."

Emily nodded. That was definitely fine by her. Everyone needed to de-stress and just relax for a while.

After some pizza and three quarters of the way through 'How to train your dragon' Emily noticed that Henry was passed out beside Rossi and JJ. "JJ you can put him in our bed if you'd like." She knew the boy would be more comfortable and probably sleep longer. JJ nodded gratefully. This was usually around the time Henry would take his nap.

As she lifted Henry up, he stirred from his sleep. "I don't want to leave mommy." He whined in his tired voice.

"We're not leaving Henry. I'm just going to put you in Auntie Em's bed so you're comfy." Henry shook his head no.

"I want daddy." He reached for Dave. JJ was about to argue with him when Dave stopped her.

"I'll take him Jen. Come on big guy, lets get you to bed." Dave took Henry from JJ and left for Emily's room.

JJ blushed as all eyes turned to her. Dave walked back into the room his eyes immediately found JJ's . Everyone's gaze left JJ and settled on him.

"I guess we have some questions we need to answer don't we?" He repeated Emily's question from earlier.

"Some would be an understatement David Rossi." Garcia grinned.

AN: I lied...one more chapter after this... it didn't feel right leaving it where I had originally had it...so I did some re-writing and this is what I got...and another chapter... hope you enjoyed. Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed... hope you enjoy!

**HIDDEN SECRETS  
**Chapter 8

Olivia turned the volume down discretely. She and Jack had long stopped watching the movie their focus fully on the adults.

Emily was relieved the attention was no longer on her. The team eyeing every single interaction between her and Aaron was starting to get annoying. "You can start at any time." Emily encouraged. She could see that both JJ and Rossi were happy so she wasn't upset at being kept in the dark. After all it was exactly what she and Aaron had done.

"There's really not much to say." JJ began.

"Not much to say? Little Henry just called Dave daddy!" Garcia was excited.

"We started seeing each other a couple months after Will left. We practically moved in together six months ago. And as of yesterday Dave became daddy Dave to Henry." Everyone could see the excitement on Dave's face.

"That's enough about us. I want to know what Derek and Pen have been keeping from everyone." Rossi diverted everyone's attention from himself and JJ while pulling her into him..

"And you were worried." Garcia pushed Derek over scooting closer to him.

"Nah ah baby girl. Don't even. I remember saying I didn't want to drop it into the conversation while talking about the weather." The team laughed as the two continued to pick on each other.

"I'm either the worst section chief ever or you're all getting really good at hiding things." Aaron chuckled. It seemed he'd worried for nothing, his team had paired off and found happiness in each other.

Aaron and Emily couldn't believe the team had interrogated them when they themselves were hiding their own relationships. "So let me get this straight." Emily looked at the team. "You were all hiding your relationship from the rest of the team?" At their nods she went on. "Then why were we being interrogated exactly?"

All but Reid shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea to keep the focus on someone other then ourselves." Morgan offered.

"Reid you've been quiet. Anything you want to share?" Aaron eyed the young doctor as he was unusually quiet.

"Yeah man spill. We see the wheels turning." Morgan poked him playfully.

Just as Reid opened his mouth to answer they all heard a little voice. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm awake!" Henry called out.

Reid was relieved for the interruption. It would give him a few extra seconds to put his thoughts together. His relieve didn't last long though as Olivia stood and offered to get Henry.

Both JJ and Dave were thankful. They didn't want to miss anything. It was clear from the state of his nervousness that it was big.

"Well since we're all sharing." Reid took a second to compose his thoughts. "Austin and I got engaged last night." He held up his hand to stop them from saying anything. "I'm also going to be a father." Everyone congratulated him. They couldn't be happier for him. The group sat in silence. Everyone appreciating the turn the day had taken. It felt like a weight had been lifted off each of their shoulders. It certainly was a day for hidden secrets.

AN: Not too happy with the way this ended…As far as I'm concerned its done… if you would like to see it go somewhere or have any suggestions for it…I'm all ears… but I'm not promising anything…Hope you enjoyed…


End file.
